


Breaking

by OldMyth



Series: Boostle for monkey [1]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: College AU drabble I wrote two years ago for my Teddy.I want to think it's fluff.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Boostle for monkey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Breaking

There are times in which Michael spends all day at Ted’s place. Even if Michael is just starting college and has an athletic scholarship, he wants to understand and have good grades too. Ted is older for a year or two, and he’s also very smart, hence why he’s about to graduate, and like they are best friends, he is there to explain everything Michael can’t understand.

Things weren’t like this before. It was until he saw a teacher ask his own classmates, in front of him, to do _**his**_ homework. He felt them glaring at him and he felt the heat from his own red face. He was embarrassed, he was being humiliated. He was now a stereotype.

After explaining this to Ted, he decided to help him out on this, and he is doing great. Not only because he has good grades, he hands in his homework in time, and he also plays, but because he spends time with Ted. A lot of time with him. He’s his best friend and personal tutor. What else he could ask for?

But lately, he has seen life has been hard on Ted. He has seen him in a different mood, sad or on edge, and he feels bad for it. He’s growing up, he soon will graduate and he doesn’t know what he will do with his life. His relationship with his father isn’t good, and Michael doesn’t know how to make it better, he can only listen. He had never wanted to offer any advice, because he knows he will screw up or that his advice will be stupid, so he just shuts up and shows his support by being there for him.

“Do you have plans next Friday?”

“Nah. I finished my essays and I’m almost done with a project.”

“Wanna come to see me training? Later we can go to my house. Mom won’t be around, and Michelle will go out with her friends. We can order pizza and watch movies.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Michael still has energy when they walk back home, and Ted is all smiles and laughs, and he’s fine, but there’s a moment when Michael is gone to shower and Ted is ordering pizza, that something happens. When Michael is back, Ted is quiet and seems bored, but he knows him better than anyone else.

There’s no one at home, and they don’t have to hide anything from anyone. Michael wraps his arms around him from behind and squeezes him for a while. He may not be super smart like Ted when it’s about school, but Michael knows about feelings and about life, and how hard things can be. A tight hug makes anyone feel safe, so he hugs him tight and he presses his face against Ted’s neck. Ted doesn’t say a word, and only pats his hand. A way of thanking him, he knows.

When the pizza arrives, they eat talking about classmates, about experiments and games. The conversation continues then about movies and tv shows, until the pizza is all gone and they go upstairs to watch movies. 

Michael never asks anything. If Ted feels like talking, he will listen. He always makes sure to tell him that whatever Ted decides to do with his life, he will support him, because he knows he’s smart as hell and he will take the best decision. Doesn’t matter what others say, Ted **knows** better.

They talk during the movie, and then things turn serious. Ted lets out everything and he’s _so_ heavy. 

Michael extends a hand, and Ted takes it. He pulls him up to his bed and they cuddle. He wraps his arms around the brunet, and interlaces his legs with Ted’s. “It’s okay, Teddy. I got you.” He whispers and deposits a kiss on his forehead, another one on his nose, and one last one on his lips.

“You deserve a lot better. I’ll follow you wherever you go, and if I’m not around, it’s only a matter of time before I find you again.”


End file.
